Happily Ever After?
by stallionprincess
Summary: Tristan and Rory. Happily married... but not for long. [Chapter 5 UP]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory inhaled sharply as she popped another bon bon into her mouth. She sighed slowly, as she looked around the empty house. This had become a regular routine for her... sitting on the couch all day, doing nothing. She rubbed her growing stomach in continuous circles, as she waited for the commercial to end. "No! Chloe you do not belong with Philip damn it... you belong with Brady," she muttered to herself, as the show ended.  
  
She heard the door open and jumped up, squealing with joy. Rory waddled to the door, and greeted her husband... giving him a short gentle kiss. "Hey baby, how was your day?" Rory asked sweetly.  
  
Tristan laughed "You want something, I know it... tell me."  
  
"What makes you think such a thing?" Rory walked to the kitchen, closely followed by her husband.  
  
"Because I know you," he whispered, his hand firmly on her waist. Rory smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. "I love you," he whispered to her ear, kissing her tenderly.  
  
"The baby kicked today," Rory replied in between kisses. "It scared the living thing out of me... but still very interesting indeed," she spoke fast, as she headed to the refrigerator... taking a huge bite from an apple. "Mmmm," she smiled.  
  
Tristan kissed him wife's cheek "I'm sorry I missed it."  
  
"You should be. I stay here everyday, doing nothing. While you're at the office with your snooty secretary shoving her boobs in your face," her hands crossed against her chest, she gave him a disgusted look.  
  
Tristan groaned, not this again. "Come on Rory, don't start this."  
  
"I'm pregnant with your child Tristan, your child. The least you could do is take a few days off and be with me but no, I have to stay at home, watching pathetic soap operas and watch myself go bigger and bigger. Look at me, I'm a whale!" Rory exclaimed emotionally.  
  
Tristan breathed heavily 'Remember what Lorelai said' he thought to himself 'This is normal... very normal' "How about some ice cream?" he suggested, bringing her body closer to him.  
  
"Just as long as it's not minty, okay..." she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how is my pregnant daughter doing?" Lorelai asked, as her and Rory walked around the shopping mall... a cup of coffee on Lorelai's hand and a chocolate bar on Rory's.  
  
"Hate it, I get so emotional... last night I picked a fight with Tristan. I want this baby out... I miss wearing a tank top," she sighed  
  
Lorelai laughed "5 more months, Ror... five more months."  
  
"I know, I'm slowly counting down the days. Mom, can you drop me to Tristan's office? I need to see him," she said, her voice tired and sleepy.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory waddled her way through the offices of the law firm Tristan worked at. Everyone recognized her there as 'DuGrey's wife' Rory was greeted by Michael, Tristan's close friend. "Hey Mike," Rory smiled, dropping her purse in the chair "Where's Tristan?"  
  
Michael smiled "Tristan's inside his office... he's in a meeting, you could wait here..."  
  
Rory nodded, sitting down on the plush couch. She secretly rolled her eyes as Rylee (Tristan's secretary) walked past her, and to her surprise, Rylee walked in Michael's office. Rory watched as Michael excused himself and entered the room also. She noticed the door was left slightly open, and moved herself closer to the door... where she heard both voices.  
  
*Michael's Office*  
  
"You can't do that Michael! I'll make this work... it'll be great, stop being so ignorant and listen to me!" Rylee screeched.  
  
"How many times have you told me that Rylee? Hundreds! Face it... it's not going to work," Michael yelled at her, but voice lowered.  
  
"Look, just give me a few more months... you won't be disappointed."  
  
**  
  
Rory pretended to be interested on the ring on her finger as she secretly watched Rylee leave in a huff. Rory studied her from across the room, her face was slightly red as she busied herself in front of the computer. Rory was disgusted by her almost white hair... by her outfit, everything about her. Rory stood up once seeing a half dozen men in expensive suits leave Tristan's office. She grabbed her purse and continued to walk towards the office, stopping in front of Rylee. Rory smiled fakely "Hello Rylee,"  
  
Rylee looked up from her computer "Hey Rory, you look awesome," the sweetness in her voice made Rory cringe.  
  
Rory entered her husbands office, watching from the doorway as Tristan hurriedly typed on the laptop computer in front of him. "Hey," Rory greeted, walking closer to his desk.  
  
Tristan looked up and smiled, the first time today. He stood up, almost running to her and hugged her tightly. Rory hugged back "I'm so happy to see you," Tristan murmured into her ear.  
  
"I take it the meeting didn't go well."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes "Horrible," he rubbed Rory's belly gently.  
  
Rory laughed "Things will get better, I'm sure of it," she kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm not so sure... all this shit's happening to me right now! I mean, we're having a baby, I should be happy... but with all this work in front of me, I don't even give it another thought once I come here."  
  
"Come here," Rory smiled, she took hold of his tie... using it to bring him closer to her. She kissed him softly, Tristan responded eagerly... almost hungrily. Rory accepted his eagerness... she knew he needed this. Tristan left her mouth, sucking on her neck gently. Rory opened her eyes, surprised as her eyes met Rylee's, who watched from afar. "Tristan, stop baby... please," she whispered to him.  
  
Tristan brought his head up "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Rory looked to where Rylee was standing, she had disappeard. She shook her head "Uhh... nothing... this isn't the right place is all," she lied...  
  
~*~  
  
New story... really crappy beginning, but it'll get better... at least I hope so. R/R 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Four days later, Rory sat on the porch with her mother, eating ice-cream as they watched people walk by. Rory barely touched the ice-cream in her bowl, Lorelai watched her by the corner of her eyes... curiosity hit her quickly. "Ror, what's wrong? Wrong ice-cream flavor?" Lorelai asked, setting her bowl down.  
  
Rory shook her head, somewhat distracted as her eyes kept straight ahead "No," she then looked at her mother "Nothing's wrong," she told her, unconvincingly.  
  
"I've been your mother for what? 25 years? I know when something's bothering you," Lorelai responded, letting her dark hair fall to her face.  
  
Rory sighed miserably "Tristan and I spoke yesterday evening... he told me that I've been becoming distant... I'm just wondering what it means."  
  
Lorelai lay back in her seat to get more comfortable. "Oh, alright... well, you are starting to avoid him you know."  
  
"I am not!" Rory protested, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Yes you are... you've been at the house 24-7 when you should be with your husband at home."  
  
Rory chewed on her bottom lip "I'm just thinking..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Can I suggest one thing to you?" Lorelai asked her daughter, who sat uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Go home, go home to your husband... he probably misses you."  
  
~*~  
  
Rory opened the door, finding the living room light open. She walked slowly- almost cautiously to the room. Rory smiled sadly as she came across Tristan, who slept peacefully on the couch. Rory placed her purse on the coffee table, she stopped suddenly... just watching him... she felt guilty. He was right, she had become distant... she left the house at every opportunity... why? even she didn't know. Bending down slowly, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before whispering "Tristan, baby... wake up."  
  
Tristan's eyes opened slowly, rubbing them from sleep... he slowly sat up "Anything wrong?" he asked, his voice hoarse and tired.  
  
Rory smiled faintly "No, nothing's wrong... you just fell asleep on the couch..."  
  
"I was waiting for you..." he yawned sleepily.  
  
The guilt started to built up inside of her... taking his hand to hers... she kissed him softly "Let's go to bed."  
  
Blinking continuously, Rory didn't feel sleepy... she could feel Tristan's sleeping body beside her... his arms wrapped around her protectively. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep... realizing she couldn't... she slowly lifted Tristan's hand from around her body... cautiously slipping out of bed. She walked downstairs... giving into her craving for a large piece of strawberry cheesecake. Walking to the kitchen... she opened the fridge door... once realizing that there was no cheesecake, she shrugged as she took out a block of cheddar cheese.  
  
Tristan followed his wife down the stairs. Smiling, he approached her... he sat beside her. Both said nothing... both content at the silence that had filled the house. Rory offered him the cheese... he laughed as he shook his head. Rory put down the block of cheese... standing up "Let's go back to bed... the craving for cheese is gone," she whispered, taking his hand... she lead him upstairs.  
  
Both immediately stopped as they heard noises coming from outside... Rory's eyes widened as she noticed a shadow walk by the kitchen window. She held onto Tristan's arm tightly. She looked up at Tristan, Tristan nodded "I'll go check it out."  
  
"I'll go with you," Rory whispered softly... following her husband closely.  
  
Tristan opened the front door... walking out slowly. He immediately shivered... now realizing that he had forgotten to slip on his shirt before going downstairs. He felt Rory urging him to continue walking. He continued to shiver... and he continued walking... "I can't see anything," he muttered to himself.  
  
Rory immediately handed him a flashlight "I grabbed it on the way out," she replied.  
  
Tristan switched the flashlight on... looking around... he heard footsteps coming from the back and immediately hurried to follow it. Rory followed Tristan... her hand on her stomach... as she slowed down "A pregnant lady cannot be allowed to be doing this... exercise won't do me no good... I'm still a house" she mumbled to herself over and over again.  
  
Rory stopped immediately after Tristan had stopped. All was silent. Rory noticed Tristan had found something... the light from the flashlight shone in one particular direction. Rory stepped beside him, her eyes widening. "Rylee?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What am I doing?" Rylee asked herself. She stood there... in front of the house... her entire ensemble black. She walked around the house several times... hoping to spot an open door... and open window... anything. She tip-toed around the cement driveway... hoping the sound her heels were making wouldn't wake anybody. She couldn't enter the house... there was no opening... nothing. "This is no use..." she rolled her eyes.  
  
Rylee jumped up, once she heard the door open. She ran behind a tree... watching. She gulped loudly as she saw two figures. Assuming one was Tristan and the other Rory. She felt nervous as the two walked closer to where she was... taking of her high platform shoes... she decided to run. She continued running, until she became out of breath. Hearing them coming closer... she swore to herself.  
  
She frantically surveyed her surroundings... looking for something to hide beneath, under, over..., just as long as they did not see her. Breathing heavily... she hid behind the rose bush...crouching down... biting her lip from screaming out in pain as the thorns brushed roughly against her face.  
  
She covered her face as the bright light his her eyes. Prying them open, she caught sight of Tristan... her heartbeat had increased... She stood up, looking like a lost, scared animal... who had just been caught. Rylee held her breath... as she felt her knees giving out. Rylee looked Tristan up and down... his shirtless body... the muscles... her breathing had become irregular.  
  
Rylee's frown became evident... as her eyes landed on Rory. Noting the surprised look... the shock on her face, she inwardly smiled.  
  
She heard her name come from her lips... and put on the best frightened face she could manage.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory had made Tristan put on a shirt after noticing the looks Rylee had been giving him. Tristan kept quiet... he barely said anything. Rory did most of the talking.  
  
Rory inhaled slowly "Okay, tell me again... as to what you're doing... sneaking around my house in the middle of the night."  
  
"I told you, I needed to give Tristan something," Rylee replied, she seemed calm.  
  
"And what would that be?" Rory asked, her arms folded across her face. Her anger building up inside her.  
  
"A message... nothing that you should be concern about."  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan... her eyes meeting his "Could you please get me a glass of water?" she asked him, as she tried to hold the anger in.  
  
Once Tristan disappeard into the kitchen, Rory's attention returned to Rylee. "You have some nerve... coming here... to MY house... and make up all this bull. What are you really here for?"  
  
Rylee enjoyed watching Rory angry... she found joy and pleasure from it "I'm not lying Rory," she smiled "I'm telling the truth."  
  
"You know, I don't think you are... are you stalking my husband?" Rory asked, laughing sarcastically "Because, it sure seems like it... you sneaking around our property... I bet you were looking for some open window, huh? You sure are one pathetic soul Rylee..." she replied dryly.  
  
"What makes you think I'm stalking Tristan?" Rylee asked, inspecting her manicured nails.  
  
"Oh... let's just say that it's this feeling I have," Rory remained still "Now you better get out of my house."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll call the police... and--"  
  
"Go ahead Mary... call them..."  
  
"What did just you call me?" Rory asked loudly, as she slowly started to let her anger out.  
  
"You heard what I said..." Rylee smirked.  
  
"Rylee, it's best if you leave."  
  
Both females head's turned... seeing Tristan standing there, a cup of water in his hand. Rory walked over to him... taking the drink. She drank hungrily... "I-I- how did she know?" she whispered to herself. Feeling hands on her waist, she looked up... just in time, Rylee was walking out of the house. Rory hugged Tristan tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
*eek* I was writing really really fast... excuse the spelling or grammar mistakes. R/R 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory was grumpy. She had just gotten off the phone... arguing with Tristan. She had just finished cooking him a wonderful meal... anticipating his arrival... then, she had gotten a call from him... telling her he would be home late. "Don't wait up," Rory mocked her husband, before rolling her eyes. She walked to the table, carefully blowing out the candles... she grumbled to herself, as she put the remaining dishes away to their appropriate cupboard. She bit her lip, holding back the salty tears. She immediately dropped the dish, causing a loud crash... as the plate shattered to pieces. She kneeled down, gathering the broken pieces.  
  
Ever since the whole Rylee incident, Rory had become more curious. She trusted Tristan... she did, but the familiar phrase would pop into her head 'What if' What if Tristan would cheat on her. Rory finished gathering the broken pieces, she sat down... still wondering.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, Rory walked to it slowly... rubbing her back from aches as she did so.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hello, Rory... it's Rylee, remember me?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, leaning against the kitchen counter she was about ready to hang the phone up.  
  
"Before you do what I think you're going to do... I just wanted to tell you that--"  
  
"Tell me what Rylee?" Rory interupted  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that," her voice was relatively calm... and perky "If you needed Tristan to get anything for you... on his way home."  
  
"And why are you, of all people asking me this?" Rory asked, annoyed.  
  
"Because Tristan told me to ask you... duh!"  
  
Rory's fists tightened "I'm sorry Rylee... it's hard for me to believe you... after what you've done, I would think that Tristan would have fired you ages ago."  
  
"That's where you're wrong hun, you see... right now, I'm in Tristan's office... sitting on his very comfy chair, talking on his phone... to his wife... and I'm running his little errands for him... including this phonecall."  
  
"And you're all happy now right, now that Tristan's given you another chance?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Of course I am, Rory... that way, I have another chance," Rylee giggled into the phone.  
  
Rory soon got angry, she couldn't stand her any longer... she couldn't take any of this anymore "Listen here Rylee, I'm not going to--" Rory stopped in mid-sentence as she felt a sharp pain come from her stomach, she inhaled deeply... hearing Rylee's laughter through the phone. She took another deep breath "... let you... oww.." another deep breath "Rylee... listen to me..." Rory dropped the phone instantly, as another pain overtook her petite body... she closed her eyes as she reached for the phone.  
  
She heard Rylee's horrible laughter once more "Rylee... call Tristan.." she gasped, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"What was that Rory, I couldn't quite hear you."  
  
"Call Tristan!" Rory screamed  
  
"I'm sorry Rory-- I mean Mary, he's in a meeting right now... do you want to leave a message for him?" she smirked through the other line.  
  
Rory dropped the phone immediately. "No!" she yelled to herself, salty tears running down her red face "This can't be happening... not now, it's too soon..." she whispered... her hands on her belly. She got down on the floor... as she felt hot liquid run down her legs... she looked down, her shaking hand found her mouth... in shock... as her watery blue eyes observed the red, sticky liquid.  
  
She frantically dialed the seven digit phone number. "Answer... please answer," she weeped quietly.  
  
"Hey Ror, I love this caller I.D. thing..." Lorelai laughed  
  
"Help me," Rory croaked out, as another contraction hit her body  
  
"What's wrong Rory?"  
  
"... the baby's coming... it's too soon... help me mom..."  
  
~*~  
  
Rylee continued to laugh, her eyes still focused on the phone. She looked up... her eyes widened. She jumped up from the chair quickly. Suddenly becoming nervous. "Oh h-h-hey Tristan," she smiled widely.  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes "Rylee, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he put down the file he had just fetched.  
  
"I... heard something in here... and I- went to check it out.," she lied, stumbling over her words.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you were seated in my chair just now," he added dryly, not believing a single word that had come out of her mouth.  
  
"Well, the sound was underneath the desk," she lied again.  
  
"And what was this sound?" Tristan asked again, amused.  
  
"A rat."  
  
"Oh really?" he held back his laughter.  
  
"Yes, but it got scared and ran off... speaking of running off... I better go, tell me if you need anything."  
  
~*~  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter up by Friday. R/R  
  
I'm not some doctor, so I don't know ANYTHING about labor, delivering babies, etc,. I'm just writing it... probably making some things up in the process. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... it's so sad, but so true.  
  
=============  
  
Tristan found Lorelai sitting in the waiting room, her face damp. He walked closer to her, Lorelai hugged him lightly. "Is she okay?" he asked... almost frightened.  
  
Lorelai looked down, she glanced up at him "When I called you... she was screaming for you... I didn't know what to do..." she looked down again "I think it's best if you go in, she needs you right now."  
  
Tristan reached for the doorknob, his hand shook slightly. He nervously ran his hand through his chair, occasionally licking his lips... he didn't know what to expect. He looked back to Lorelai, her hands covered her face... his eyes, again on the knob, he twisted it... very slowly. Cautiously, he walked inside the room.  
  
Rory turned her head, in time to watch him walk in. Her back straightened.... her eyes landed on her flat tummy, she felt the urge to vomit. Closing her eyes, she listened to his footsteps... she slightly jumped, feeling his hand cover hers. "I've been waiting for you," she whispered silently, playing with the white sheet covering half her body.  
  
Tristan bit his lip, he nodded... unable to speak "I'm so sorry," he finally told her. There was an awkward silence between the two, Rory didn't have the heart to tell him... it would devestate him. "How's the baby?"  
  
Rory inhaled sharply, her eyes became glassy... she closed them, keeping the tears from falling. She tried to speak... tried. Stray tears fell as Rory eyed her husband, she held her breath, forming words in her head to tell him. "Kiss me," she told him, her blue eyes pleaded.  
  
Tristan looked at her strangely... he leaned down, passionately kissing his wife.  
  
Rory pulled away reluctantly "I'm so sorry..." she started  
  
"Sorry? For what? Our baby is okay right?... Right?"  
  
Rory chewed on her bottom lip, her body shook... she held onto Tristan's hand tightly... "It was-- I got to the hospital too late and... and..." tears fell freely from her blue eyes, not even bothering to wipe them, she continued "I'm so sorry," she repeated herself "I lost our baby, it's my fault... if I..." she was at a loss for words.  
  
Tristan blinked several times... wishing for this to be a dream. He was so eager to have this baby... so excited... at that moment he frowned. He was able to hide his emotions... he knew he had to stay strong... for Rory. He did what he had to do... what he wanted to do, he hugged her... whispering "I love you."  
  
============  
  
Ahhh, my lame attempts... fun to read eh? lmfao  
  
Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but unfortunately, us Canadians will need to go back to school shortly.. having left only 1 more day of freedom to do anything we please. Damned that new curriculum... shortening our well deserved 2 week break... into 1. *rolls eyes*  
  
Anyway, my eyes are watery after watching Moulin Rouge... again. So I wanted to write something along those lines... minus the losing the love of your life thing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews... please review on this one. :-) 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... it's so sad, but so true.  
  
=============  
  
Rory was released from the hospital a few days later... Tristan was there to pick her up... and bring her home... to their home. Rory stepped from the car, she hadn't said a word since they left the hospital... her face was pale, she shivered from the chilly weather as she walked inside the house... Tristan behind her.  
  
She headed straight for the bedroom, wanting... needing rest. Rory closed her eyes tightly, ignoring as she heard the door open.  
  
Tristan walked to her, sitting down quietly. He leaned down, kissing her forehead delicately. "I love you," he whispered softly, gently stroking the side of her face.  
  
Rory opened her eyes slowly... she swallowed hard, almost afraid to speak. She sat up, taking his hand to hers. She looked up at him... she spoke below a whisper "I- I- I love you too."  
  
=============  
  
Days passed, things between the couple still remained awkward... Tristan had started going to work, while Rory stayed home... in bed, almost always asleep. There was a knock on the door, Rory headed downstairs slowly... she opened the door, smiling faintly as she saw Lorelai behind the door.  
  
Lorelai smiled as Rory let her in. "I brought coffee... and brownies," Lorelai grinned, heading to the kitchen... Rory followed sluggishly.  
  
Rory took a brownie... biting it hungrily "I'm starving," she told her mother inbetween chews.  
  
Lorelai nodded understandingly... and handed her a cup of coffee. "How are you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Rory swallowed, drinking the hot liquid before talking "Fine," she answered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Rory's answer was quick.  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms, as she watched her only daughter lie... in front of her face. Lorelai shook her head.  
  
Rory noticed, her voice softened "I don't want to talk about it," she said... hoping her mother would understand.  
  
"Maybe talking about it would make things easier,"  
  
Rory chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. "I'm losing him," she sighed.  
  
Lorelai got confused "What are you talking about? WHO are you talking about?"  
  
Roy sighed again "Tristan, I'm losing him."  
  
"I highly doubt that, he loves you... he's head over heels for you... you're not losing him. You've just hit a rough spot, both of you... it'll be okay in the end," she told her daughter.  
  
"It wasn't okay in the end for you and Luke," Rory whispered.  
  
Lorelai winced "That's different, please don't change the subject."  
  
"I'm not changing anything, I'm just telling you that... that it might not work out between Tristan and I... just like you and Luke."  
  
"You and Tristan are different."  
  
"How mom? Please tell me," Rory's voice begged.  
  
"You two were.. were meant for each other," was Lorelai's answer.  
  
"And you and Luke weren't?"  
  
Lorelai groaned "I don't want to talk about me and Luke, I wanna talk about you."  
  
"Well I don't... I'm going to bed."  
  
=============  
  
Rory slammed the door as she entered her and Tristan's bedroom... she walked to the window, in time to watch her mother driving out of the driveway. Rory collapsed onto the floor... tears stinging her blue eyes... she was pushing everybody away.  
  
============  
  
End of the chapter folks... hope you're still reading.  
  
Thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
